


On the Other Side

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is possible for love to spring from the most unlikely places. Perhaps, given within an apology. After the fiasco with Finn, Clarke feels the need to apologise to Raven, but it doesn't go exactly the way that she thought that it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

“I'm sorry.” Clarke whispered the words. She let the bubble out of her lips and flutter into the air without attempting to draw them back into her mouth. The blonde haired girl pinched her eyes closed—fear, anger, and sadness pounding through her veins.

“Why?” Another girl asked in response. The girl's dark eyes scanned across Clarke's face, taking in the thin lines of her eyebrows, and the purse of her lips. “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn't mean to,” Clarke paused and swallowed before opening her eyes to meet Raven's gaze. “I didn't mean to sleep with your boyfriend.”

Raven blinked. Her mouth opened, then closed, and she held her breath for a handful of seconds as her mind struggled to process Clarke's words. “You're apologising for Finn?” She asked carefully, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes.” Clarke said with a sharp nod.

“Considering you didn't know I existed, I don't see why you think you have to apologise for him.” Raven murmured stepping forward in an attempt to rest her hand on Clarke's shoulder. However, she paused when the blonde haired girl flinched backwards away from her fingers. “I'm not…” Raven swallowed and shook her head. “Clarke, I don't blame you.” 

“I...” Clarke blinked in surprise. “But, I… I thought?”

“Finn's the one that cheated on me.” Raven said, letting her shoulders lift into a brief shrug. “Not you.”

“I don't know why he did.” Clarke commented—happiness and hope tinged the girl's voice as she spoke. “I'd never look at anyone else if I had you.” 

Raven let a small smile creep onto her lips as she stepped forward to invade Clarke's personal space. “You'd pick me first?” Raven asked tentatively letting her eyes focus on Clarke's gaze and the slight upward turn of her lips.

“I'd pick you first.” Clarke agreed with a quiet sigh.

“Well,” Raven hummed. She let her hands rise up to smooth across Clarke's shoulders, one hand drifting upwards to curl into the soft locks of blonde hair at the nape of the girl's neck, whilst the other slid down to press one of Clarke's hands. “Maybe we should try that.”


End file.
